Some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to variable resistance memory devices and/or methods of fabricating the same.
Next generation semiconductor memory devices are being developed for high performance and low power usage. Next generation semiconductor memory devices may, for instance, include a ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a phase change random access memory (PRAM). Materials constituting the next generation semiconductor memory devices may exhibit varying resistance depending on a current or voltage applied thereto, and be able to maintain a resistance even when a current supply or a voltage supply is interrupted.
PRAM devices using phase changeable material are being studied because PRAM devices may have satisfactory operation speed and integration.